left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:Requests for Staff
Requests for staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become a Staff member. A user either submits his/her own request for a position on a staff team (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie. This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:Nightmirage (Closed) This User has gained support from three other users and has officially been given their requested position. I, Nightmirage, request to become a janitor here on the wiki. I check the wiki everyday, and when I have free time I can usually be found improving pages. I am a stickler for grammar, spelling, and capitalization. As a rising junior in college with a writing intensive major, I believe I have sufficient knowledge to be entrusted with cleaning up any mistakes in the aforementioned areas. Some of my contributions: *I am continually working on capitalizing words that need to be capitalized (especially Survivor and Infected which are often neglected) *I check almost all edits to make sure run-on sentences or incorrect grammar have not been added. *I also check for spelling. I have always excelled in this subject, and if I am unsure I'm not afraid to get help from my trusty dictionary. *I am not at all hesitant to undo additions of useless/redundant/obvious information as my contributions show. I've been on this wiki for over half a year now, and I would really like to be able to help with more than just regular editing. Thank you for your consideration. Nightmirage 23:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) You've been a tip top editor for a while now, and you have my support. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) What can I say? You're active, you constantly check grammar and such, and perhaps most importantly, you know what edits need to be undone, you have my support. DeathBlade182 02:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) You've been getting rid of vandalism and fixing grammars for a long while now. Your edits are often beneficial and I respect that. You have my support. LoneWolfHBS5 02:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) User:Sera404 (Closed) This User has gained support from three other users and has officially been given their requested position. Applying to be a janitor here. I generally check it several times a day for any major changes, and even minor changes by a quick comparison. I generally correct grammar, sentence structure, spelling and the like where I find it. I also try to add in references where I can at times (see Francis page, for example). My extensive contributions can be checked for details. Sera404 02:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You've also been an amazing help to me in terms of keeping the wiki in order, and you also have my support. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) To be sincere, I'm impressed at how often you contribute, not only by cleaning up, but also by adding information and such... hell, I'd even go as far as to say you're currently the most active member around, so you certainly are fit for the job. DeathBlade182 02:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Usually when I saw a page vandalised or given false information, you tend to be the first to fix it. Being an active member and such, you are capable of doing much. I support you. LoneWolfHBS5 02:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) User:SanDemonMax I wanna apply to be a janitor for the wiki. I'm on every day of the week, when I'm on my computer, and I regularly check for vandalism, and can quickly rid the page(s) of it. I also know where my limits lie, and tend to leave a page I think has been vandalized, but can't confirm, for an admin or other janitor to clean up. I also clean up some pages on occasion, moving info to where it should be, instead of where it is; adding what I think would help players, but isn't on the page; etc. SanDemon 01:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, mate... but you've been here for a very short time, most of you're 39 edits have been to your user page, and well... we just can't let anyone become a janitor or any other kind of staff that easily, even if it's technically just a title. Perhaps in a future, when you show us through your edits that you can be a dedicated contributor I will support you, but that's not the case right now. DeathBlade182 02:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Chris Thorpe I don't know about you guys, but I believe that my services mainly to Counter-Vandalism, undoing Speculation, and keeping watch over the Articles and the Activity Feed should be Noted, especially if that's a Janitor's Job description exactly. If not on this Account, at least look at my other Account's Contributions before saying "No" as there's a lot of Contributions on there that support this. If someone thinks that I am "applying" for a role which does not suit me so much as "X" Role, then say so or forever hold your Peace! Chris Thorpe 21:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have made quite a few edits on your UC, I'm not sure if admins count that or not. Plus you have been here for a fairly short time, so that's also worth noting. [[User:PileOPapers|'~PileOPapers']] 22:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I hear you, POP, but my presence, both Anon and User Form has been greater than some Users. I'm sure Admins would agree that some of my Contributions have been greater on both Accounts than most Users who have spent longer here (Not trying to be Big-headed or anything). That too should be considered in my opinion. Chris Thorpe 22:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you just recently made a User account, but you certainly did a lot of useful edits while you were an anon, undoing vandalism and notifying us Admins about it, not to mention that you also added quite a bit of information to certain pages. However, I don't know if it's just me, but even with useful edits, you've only been around for 3 months or so, which makes me feel as if you should stay around a bit longer before you can take the position, that doesn't mean I don't trust you though. So, I think I'll remain neutral in this for now. DeathBlade182 23:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I motion that we revive not just this Vote, but any others that were left in limbo prior to this Page's Staleness. The reason for this is because I was one of the main editors to the Comic that was released in combination with The Sacrifice! On top of that, there were other Votes that were attended to, but not given a final decision in and so I wish to see those Votes finished off. -- Chris. Problem? ' 14:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I don't know why everyone was so against this. Anonymous or not, his contributions were still his and I find he's been extremely helpful. I support him becoming a janitor. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten]] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I remember all the anon edits you did which helped out the pages a lot. Other than keeping track of where capital letters shouldn't go, you do a great job of keeping the wiki clean. :D You have my support. Sera404 22:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) You've definitely proven yourself a trustworthy kind of editor. I think you'd do a wonderful job! Nightmirage 23:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) User:LaZa (Closed) This User has gained support from three other users and has officially been given their requested position. I'd like to become a janitor for the Left 4 Dead wikia, I'm always in my computer and most of my time is free time, So I am online at every (reasonable) hour, I check almost everyone's edits by using the "lastest activity" feature and I check most pages for misspellings, bad capitalization (I'm know almost every capitalization pattern used), vandalism, and other stuff. I am pretty good at grammar even though english is not my native language. I sometimes also contribute to the wikia with images and tactics, but not as much as I check the pages. I think (correct me if I'm wrong) that I've been helping in this wikia for a somewhat long time and that I have a good amount of edits done. Well, that's it I think. --LaZa 00:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You definitely have helped this wiki in more ways than one. You have my support. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You've always been a very reliable contributor to the wiki. I think you'd make an excellent janitor. Nightmirage 02:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Often when I see an edit by LaZa, it's almost always fixing Capitalization, Grammar, and/or Vandalism. After checking their Contributions directly, I returned with the same results. I think this sounds right to make LaZa a Janitor, so! Got my Vote! Chris Thorpe 12:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) User:Jordan Woolf I, Jordan Woolf, request a position as a janitor of the Left 4 Dead Wiki, because my strong point is grammar and English (U.S.), the only thing I was really perfect in, in high school. I do spend a lot of time in the dictionary as well as the style guide, spend a lot of time reading and editing other Wikis (mostly Lyrics wiki). I come on here every day (as editing is something I'm good at grammar- and English-wise, and editing the Wiki for my favorite game I find the most relaxing pastime) and hit "Random Page" and edit whatever I haven't edited before, and on occasion, adding what I can to a page. I respect your decision, but I would appreciate it very much to be reconized for the grammatical difference I'm helping make to L4D Wiki along with the rest of you! Thanks for the consideration! Jordan Woolf 05:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) User:06abrahb (Closed) Hello, I have been on this wiki for quite some time now and have learned a lot about making edits and how to start articles properly and keep them up to date while also keeping them clean. I always check the wiki every day at random periods throughout the day to see what changes have been done and what needs fixing. I am usually particular about spelling and grammar as well as sentence structuring therefore I think I would do great as a Janitor. Also, since I am on this wiki several times a day, I can stop vandals a lot sooner and undo the damage they have done before it goes any farther and keep this wiki clean. Being here long enough has also taught me how to arrange and fix templates as well as picture/image placements therefore I can also help fix and maintain articles as well as help new contributors in that area. For futher examinations to my work, please see my contributions. Thanks for reading! 06abrahb 04:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You've done a lot of editing work over the last few months in keeping the wiki up to date and notifying me when there's stuff to sort out, so you've got my support. :D Sera404 22:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I've seen alot of your work and it is very impressive, the CEDA page looks brilliant and packed full with useful details. you have my support 100% :) Zoey95 23:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) News team Users on the News Team keep the blog template up to date with the [http://l4d.com/blog/ Left 4 Dead official blog]. Requests User:Sera404 (Closed) This User has gained support from three other users and has officially been given their requested position. Since I created the article, I might as well be responsible for it, haha. I normally use the ingame PC blog over the website blog, but add in details from the website one like the 360 stuff. I normally add in the stuff at around 11pm GMT time on Fridays when I get home from work. :3 Not much to say here other than to check the history of the article along with my contributions. I also keep the Updates page up to date as well when possible. Sera404 02:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) When I saw this position I immediately thought of Sera404 who has always been diligent about keeping the blog posts up to date. I think the position is practically made for them. Nightmirage 02:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I too thought of them when making this as they've done a great job helping me put together pages for custom campaigns as well as creating the blog page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Works for me! No sense in leavin' the creator of it with limited responsibilities as opposed to others. Got my vote! Chris Thorpe 12:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapon testers Weapon testers keep the weapons pages up to date on weapon tactics and statistics. Requests Supermutantslayer450 I request to be a weapons tester. I have a bunch of friends willing to help me when I need it, in the past, when I've tested things for the wiki, I've been very thorough in my tests, and I've kinda been in the habit of recording some things, anyway. And since I don't have much else to do with my time nowadays, I'd be happy to contribute further than just undoing vandalism. Thanks.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 16:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) After looking through this user's contributions, I believe there is more Wiki cleaning than Weapons Testing. Though this is most likely due to the lack of Weapons that NEED Testing. There's only so many Weapons to test, but unlimited Wiki errors to clean up. So for now, while I like their changes to Weapons Page word-wise and stat-wise, I wish to see more of this before I can fully support this user. For now, I will maintain my position as a Neutral. Chris Thorpe 00:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Having played several campaigns with SMS, I know he is very knowledgeable about the weapons involved in the games. He's also been a solid contributor for a while now. You have my support. Nightmirage 04:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) As I don't necessarily need the template on my page to test weapons, I'll test them anyway.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Left4DeadAddict I request to be a weapon tester. Even though I have barley any edits, I can start testing the weapons, and also I can do testing for both games, seeing as I have each of them. I have a Xbox 360, so I can't just spawn infected, but I can and will still test weapons. I hope to test the weapons soon. Not yet - You only have 12 edits, 3 of which are actual mainspace articles. 20:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I must side with ^ (The One Above) here. If you can provide us with some contributions to accurately apply to the various weapon stats you see on the Wiki, then I can support you some more. For now, I haven't seen enough to come to a positive conclusion. While it is technically a title, I still feel we need to see more from you in that Area of work before you can become a Staff Member of Weapon Testing. Chris Thorpe 20:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm with TheManOfIron and Chris; you don't have enough edits yet to support you. If you can show that you can handle this kind of job, then I'm more than willing to support. SanDemon 03:25 August 18, 2010 (UTC) Writers '''Writers' keep the campaigns up to date with walkthroughs, and providing various tactics. Writers can also provide quotes and captions for the Survivors respective pages. Requests Visuals Visuals work on providing images for pages that need them, clean screenshots, and maps for walkthroughs. Requests Custom editor Custom editors provide information on custom campaigns, contact map makers when making a new page, and can provide walkthroughs for custom campaigns. Requests User:06abrahb (Closed) Hello, as well as applying for the position of a Janitor on this wiki, I would also like to nominate myself for this position as well. I have been on this wiki for quite some time now and have learned a lot about what it takes to be able to publish custom campaigns and maps such as getting permission from map creators or authors, as well as making edits and doing walkthroughs, and finally how to properly start articles using the right templates. I will only contribute maps/campaigns that are worth playing and have been highly recognized by the public and other players. I see all the maps at l4dmaps.com and in my opinion, maps with an overall rating of at least 80 or higher should be considered and may be added to this wiki. I also always check to see if the custom maps have been updated by the authors, as well as mention some glitches or problems that the custom maps may have to help make everyone aware and give the author the chance to fix it. Recently, I have even begun adding walkthroughs to the custom campaign, Gas Fever which allows players who play the map find useful information from it that they can use and try. I'm looking to do the same with other similar maps as well such as Detour Ahead and Welcome to Hell and many others. For further examinations of my work, please see my contributions. Thanks for reading again! 06abrahb 04:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC)